wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance of Lordaeron
The Alliance of Lordaeron, simply known as the Alliance, was the union of the seven human nations, together with the dwarves of Khaz Modan and Aerie Peak, the gnomes of Gnomeregan and the high elves of Quel'Thalas. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Azeroth by the Horde, its survivors fled to Lordaeron. Realizing the threat the orcs posed, Regent Lord Anduin Lothar, leader of Azeroth's refugees, was able to convince the leaders of the other human nations, as well as the dwarves and gnomes, whose lands had come under siege by the Horde, to join against the orcs. The high elves joined reluctantly, being honour-bound to come to the aid of Lothar, the last descendant of the Arathi bloodline. Their reluctance turned to grudging enthusiasm when they realized that the Amani had joined the fight. Later in the war, the Wildhammer dwarves of Aerie Peak joined the conflict on the side of the Alliance. The Alliance of Lordaeron was led by King Terenas Menethil II, who accepted ambassadors from all member nations and races to his capital. While Terenas was highest in charge of the Alliance regarding military, each nation and race retained a great deal of autonomy and self-government in internal affairs. This agreement, however, was only effective during wartime, and led the Alliance to victory in the Second War, but to its ruin after the war. The Alliance of Lordaeron was the precursor to the modern Alliance between Stormwind, Khaz Modan, Darnassus, Exodar and the gnomes. The current Alliance is still trying to regain its former glory, but external pressures and internal politics have fractured it. Members *Lordaeron, led by King Terenas Menethil II. *Azeroth, led by Regent Lord Anduin Lothar. *Dalaran, led by the Kirin Tor. *Kul Tiras, led by Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. *Gilneas, led by Genn Greymane. *Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde. *Stromgarde, led by Lord Thoras Trollbane. *Quel'Thalas, led by King Anasterian Sunstrider. *Khaz Modan, led by King Magni Bronzebeard. *Aerie Peak, High Thane Maz Drachrip. *Gnomeregan, unknown ruler. Image The above image details the meeting of the leaders and representatives of Alliance of Lordaeron. At the meetings were the seven leaders of the human nations and representatives from the dwarven and elven nations.http://www.wowwiki.com/The_Alliance_of_Lordaeron The large man with the ax is most likely Thoras Trollbane, and the pair in front of him resemble Terenas Menethil II and Anduin Lothar. Daelin Proudmoore is likely the man in the tricorn hat. Seated next to him is an ambassador from Quel'Thalas (speculation would point to Alleria Windrunner). On her right is an unidentified man, believed to be Aiden Perenolde. The mage with his back turned is obviously the Dalaran representative, likely Antonidas himself. Next to him is another unidentified man, but his tunic can be observed to bear the letter "G," implying that this is Genn Greymane. The dwarf, possibly one of the royal Bronzebeard brothers (Muradin or Magni, most likely), represents Khaz Modan. There is no visible representative from Gnomeregan, though they were implied to be represented by the dwarves of Khaz Modan . See also *The Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Alliance Category:Lore